


Lola was here

by RoyalDarlingPrincess



Category: Nina reese was dead
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 00:54:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14863586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalDarlingPrincess/pseuds/RoyalDarlingPrincess





	Lola was here

Thunder cracks in the sky, startling her, causing her to cling to the plate with wet hands. She freezes and peeks out of the window. Dark clouds rolls over the evening sky. “It is going to rain,” She murmurs. The kettle lets out a ting, signaling the hot chocolate was ready. She pours the liquid into two cups and carried the cups into the living room where a little girl plays with her father. “Alice, here, I have your hot chocolate.” She calls. The girl rises from her knees and accepts the cup from of chocolate, wrinkling her nose in pleasure from the sweet scent. Her father’s face is heavily lined with age, and briefly, it scrunches up when presented with a cup. “Kara, couldn’t you add a little whiskey in it?”

Kara’s features do not show a flicker of emotion, but he senses her aversion to the idea, and it is reiterated from the slump of Alice’s shoulders, the young child’s pink lips tighten into a small pout.

“No, it is better this way,” Sensing the disapproval from his two companions, he takes sips from his drink. After setting the tray on the table and sitting down, she resumes her knitting, feeling a strange warmth of contentment. Everything is good, her family is safe. Kara felt at ease, and something someone could even describe akin to happiness.

Another loud clap of thunder but this time it did nothing to disturb the quiet, cosy nature of the room, until the doorbell rang disrupts it. Alice looks up from the game of Fairy Land, her cards fanned out between her fingers. “Who is that at this hour?” Todd mutters. Kara rises to her feet and went to answer it. On opening the door, her throat constricts as if someone sucked out the air from her throat as standing before her were two recognizable faces. “Hey,” The older man grunts in a raspy, heavily worn voice, “I am Inspector Hank Anderson. I want to meet with Todd Williams, ask him a few questions.” Kara hears him over the static in her head that threatens to disrupt her normal functions. “Of course,” She forces out. 

She is captivated by the cold blue ones of his partner, Connor, sensing immediately he is android like her who was eyeing her with a look of scientific appraisal. She manages to still the strange twist in her stomach and lead the two men to the parlor. “Mr. Williams,” Setting herself into the role of a robot house keeper. “There is someone here to see you!” Todd and Alice stare as the two men enter the room, immediately dispelling the warmth as if they are made of ice. Growing dread gnaws at her stomach, a feeling she thought she was free from.

The men sat opposite to Todd, while Alice rose to her feet up to sit on the sofa. “’What can I do for you –Sir and Mr...?” Clearly speaking oddly to the android. Before Hank can speak, the android detective blurts out, “We are looking for deviants and witches? Can you help us?”

Todd sputters and his eyes widen with disbelief, “What-at?” Kara lips tighten in worry, trying to maintain a façade of indifference. “Connor, I told ya to stop that!” He grumbles, his tone scolding but he is clearly used to it.

“Oh witches..Androids looking for witches. Damn, if I have to hear this stupid supernatural crap," He scratches the bald spot on his head, " Kara, go get the inspector some coffee!” He barks at her, showing signs of annoyance and clearly unnerved by the announcement.

She nods, and goes to fulfill the request. Their voices drift into the kitchen, the android's is loud and clear, and dare she say, a little preppy. She can hear them, introducing themselves as Inspectors Hank and Conner from MI5. They were tasked with investigating some witch who traded in human souls and the last location  sourced to the Oxfordshire area. When she returned, she found Todd rubbing her forehead in frustration, spreading the oils to a dark smear.

Alice is clutching her pillows tightly to her chest, soft eyes watching the exchange with a progressively pale face. “Do you know how ridiculous this sounds?” Todd mutters icily, glaring hard at Hank. “Hey, I don’t believe in that crap, but we got evidence. We are just asking around if you’ve seen a women named Anatasia. She's the witch we are after.”

“A witch..No such person here,” Todd responds, his nose wrinkling in annoyance.

“What about deviants?” Connor questions, sitting with his back straight, the only sign of his interest is the slight tilt of his head. Water drips from his hair to form a small puddle on the floor, but they were all too preoccupied to point out that fact.

“Hey, can you get us a towel?” Hank asks, finding the puddle an irritation after he nearly put his foot in it.

“It’s raining like a real motherfucker.”

Todd frowns at the use of the swear word, and it causes Alice to hunch further in the sofa, probably trying to keep herself out of sight.

“Makes it harder to do your job.”

Kara nods and goes to fulfill her task. The mood hasn’t improved on her return, with Todd looking progressively hostile as the inspector swirls the coffee with a small spoon. “So anyway deviants, witches and soul traders – we are asking around if anyone has heard anything weird around here.”

Connor is studying her with interest, no flicker of emotion on his face except for the movement of his eyebrows. Kara keeps her eyes averted from him, finding his probing gaze disconcerting as she hands over the towel to the Inspector. “No,” Todd forces through gritted teeth, clearly maintaining a reign on his temper. “We have not seen or heard anything weird here.”

“I need to interrogate your android. Evie, is it?” Connor stands up, and walks with purposeful steps to her. “You will come with me to the basement and talk.” She casts Todd a furtive glance, filled with worry. He jerks to protest, “Listen here, you can’t just-“

“Yes, we can! We are MI5, remembers!” Hank cuts him off. “You sure about her!” And Kara feels uncomfortable with the way he gestures at her with his thick mane of grey hair. 

His blue eyes pierce into hers until a knot forms in her stomach. “Yes.” He said, and the knot tightens.

Seconds tick by as she is forced to wait in the cold basement for the inspector to appear, hands bunching her skirt . He stayed back to gather a few things for the interrogation. ‘What was she going to do?’ Her thoughts whirl in her mind, until she felt sure the pressure against her forehead would make her implode.

She nearly jumps when she saw him appear down the stairs. She is stricken like a deer in flashing headlights, catching the rope and bucket of water in his hands. He sets one beside her before moving forward to remove his official jacket. “ Um, What do you want to talk to me about?” She asks quietly. The silence adding to her increasing discomfort.

“Before this starts...Take off your clothes,”

She blinks, wondering if her audible receptors were perhaps affected. “I-I am not sure-“

"I want you to take off your clothes,” He repeats with a hint of insistence. She debates refusing but realizes that revealing she felt shame smoldering her insides would put her in danger of being considered a deviant. So she set about removing her silk blouse, unbuttoning and slipping out of the clothing.

Fingers then gingerly unzip her long skirt and steps out it. His gaze upon her naked flesh causes goosebumps to rise, and her wires to cackle drenched in the blood.

She stands there in her underwear, not the simple black panties and bra, but an old fashion white petticoat.  
"I understand you were issued these clothes on arrival at this town," He asked, eyeing the folded up old Victorian clothes with interest, the blouse, corset and ruffled skirt. 

Her head moves, hugging her body, lowering her eyes to the cold stone floor.

“The town of Ardglass recreates the setting of the Victorian era, allowing the residents to experience simpler times.” She doesn’t need to answer; he is repeating the information from the brochure of the town. Her attention is preoccupied by the motion of his hands turning the rope into a noose. “What was the reason you moved here?”

  
She opens her mouth to answer, but tenses instead when his fingers touch hers, feeling a spark where their skin connects. He is surprisingly warm but that feeling disappears when he wraps the rope tightly around her wrists. He raises his eyes to hers, and something blocks her internal circulation. The Androids needed to breath only to perform the mechanism of internal circulation, and there are instances when her circuitry stopped. This is just one occasion, and she had no idea why. “We moved here because...for Alice, she had a heart transplant a few months ago.” 

He throws the rope over a pipe and yanks the other end. Her arms are raised painfully until her sockets are twisted tight on the verge of snapping. Fear seeps into her circulatory system, the hole of dread in her stomach is getting deeper.

"How did an unemployed taxi driver afford the payments for a heart transplant?"

"He got lucky in a lottery,"  She responds, her tone doesn't change.

Connor ties the other end of the rope to the pipe, and steps close to examine her. "And after the successful heart transplant, you all decided to move here."

He tilts his head, his brows knotting. "Yes, Todd said it was best for Alice, after the surgery, she needed some peace and quiet..and fresh air."

His magnetic and brilliant eyes captivate her, the cotton is too thin and she imagines he is imprinting the shape of his pads onto her skin.

"These witches have caused a lot of trouble in Detroit. Rumors are circulating that a band of them had perfected android to human transference."

Kara's eyes widened, that is impossible, there is no way she could believe that is true or possible. Though his voice sounded a little graver and a frown knotted his brows. "There are also rumors has it they had managed to bring Hitler and Stalin back. The case is mostly built on rumors."  He slightly shrugs his shoulders.

Kara blinks, the joints in her arms creak from the exertion of being held up against their will.  He returns back to her field of vision, and Kara finds herself entranced by those cold dark eyes "I think you should focus on finding the witches instead of wasting your time on me. Those witches sound dangerous." She ventures the request with a bit of hesitance.

 

His fingers tighten on her waist and his face is so close that she catches the metallic taste of blood in his mouth, which struck her as odd.

"My experience with deviants is that they are notorious liars who will do anything to preserve themselves and their collaborators. In that instant, the tubes in her throat tighten.

"I am not a deviant, " She breathes woefully,  and her voice hitches, "There was a bill of sale for you after Todd couldn't afford your last repair payment?' His eyebrow raises in a question.

"It was cancelled the last minute." She breathes, moisture dripping down her back. "He wanted to keep me, because Alice loved me and she was very sick."

"Yet Alice let him destroy you ..repeatedly. Does it make you feel..something? Knowing that Alice let her father destroy you without a second thought,"  He eyes move searchingly over her face, searching for a twinge of emotion that would deem her a deviant. "It does not, she loves me about as much as My Tamagotchi game." She said, but there was no sarcasm or wryly attempt at humor. 

Connor tilts his head, then straightens his back, before releasing a huff of air, "Your refusal to let me help you is disconnecting, Kara." Her lips twitch, worried. "I am answering your questions," She insists, "I can't give you information I don't have." She emphasized emphatically, silently pleading for him to let her arms down. Tiredness is not an issue,  but the forced friction was maddening. 

Abruptly, he stop and places a finger on his ear. "Yes, Hank" His lips tense in a small stern line, "Yes, I am currently interrogating the suspect." Worry  surfaces on Kara's face,

“The subject is being uncooperative. She claims she has no knowledge of the whereabouts of the witch Anastasia. “Kara held her breath, hoping it means he will drop the case. She can hear the raised voices coming from upstairs, most discernable is Todd.

 “Do you require assistance to deal with the –“ A sharp, high pitched shriek from Alice. “What is going on? The cry tore itself from Kara’s mouth, fraught with anxiety and fear. “What is happening?”

Connor turns his back on her as Kara tugs on her restraints suppressing a pathetic cry. The detective conversed for a few seconds in hushed voices before turning to find a Kara looking complacent but for the worried knot between her eyebrows that belied her true state.  

 

“Alice tripped and fell,” He told her matter-of-factly, and all the warning bells go off in her head. Worry trickles into her blood and bubbles, but no reaction is visible on her face.  “Is she alright?” Understanding that the query invited suspicion.

“It appears that I have less time to interrogate you,” He steps far too close to her and her breath catches in her throat. She hates the unwanted feelings he provokes inside her body of machinery.

“No matter, this will take a few moments!” Horror floods her system and alarm bells resound in her head until her vision swims. Fangs slip from Connor’s lips, gleaming  a sharp shade of blue. Kara tugs violently at her restraints, desperate to escape whatever dark fate he had planned for her. Fingers grip her like a manacle, one hand tight around her neck, while the other digs into her waist. The next sound is chocked in a scream as his teeth sink viciously into her neck, like an animal. He finds the right tube easily and sucks the thiruim. Kara screams then, cause the pain is excoriating and alarm bells ring in her ears dissolving her thoughts.  But then, she felt the tingling starting in her stomach, an odd sensation. Connor let his fingers run over her breast, they served no purpose but her circuitry sparked every time his fingers brushed the cloth covering them. His fingers probe the slit in her stomach and slowly with a surprising gentleness peeled off the outer covering. His fingers lightly stroke her inner walls, gently twisting her wiring between with nimble movements.  Kara's head falls back and she releases a small moan as a strange new sensation swirls inside her. Later someone would help her identify it as lust, a burning desire for the touch of another that was mostly alien to androids. 

A strange keening sound cames out from her throat as waves of pleasure wash over her body, a strange mechanical thrill through her porous skin. Her knees grow weak, and she nearly falls to the floor If not for his tight grip upon her body. He drinks salaisouly savoring her thirium and the brushrush  of his tongue against her skin sent sparkles of pleasure down her spine. 

Finally, he realeases her and she slumps, her body supported by the ropes. Connor casually analyses her blood. "According to my analysis, you ahve been under a lot of stress recently." Kara can't hear him, there is this strange, heady buzz in her ears. "Had to have a replacement recently." he is talking but his voice sounds far off. "What are you? She manages to force out from her trembling her lips, ignoring the alert signal ringing against her head.

"I go by many names," He said smoothly, "But let's just say I am a vampire." He winks, boyish charm shining causing a heat to rise past her throat to her cheeks.  The fog clears, and she eyes him with mild disbelief. "I don't understand."

He reaches forward and yanks the rope, dragging her to her unsteady feet. 

'Let me explain,  his voice steady and his eyes burn into hers with a hint of somethign dark and twisted. "I am an android/human hybrid commonly referred to as a Vampire. I was created by a mad doctor who wanted to create a new species of human, a monster." For a second his eyes flash red, a sinister glint that send her system into alert despite the sluginess of her faculties. 

"My inner machinery runs on human blood or thiruim, I process it much like humans do food. I am a product of a deranged mind, a prototype of the creature of literature artifically created using advanced biotech. An anamoly" He sounded almost sad when he uttered that word. 

Her systems slowly descended into sleep mode to conserve eneergy, his words trickle into her audible receptors from far away. 

"Possible Deviants like you who suffer software failure are a threat, especially since some of you have decided to work with witches."

'i- i am not.."She struggles to form the words, but the darkness encroaches on her and soon his echo calls to her from a distance.

"As an aberration myself, I have been entrusted with catching deviants and witches, both who seem to be plotting against society...in some manner"

That is all she heard before her system went into sleep mode.

Connor deftly untied her limbs and left her slump on the floor.. Her naked body bent at an odd angle. He straightned his tie and walked upwards to the living room. There he found Hank arguing with Todd, their tired aged faces thickend with angry lines. Todd is yelling, he is bend over Alice who is lying on the soda.

"You people have no right to be here. Look at the trouble you are causing for no damn reason..What the fuck do you mean witches?

Hank cuts off his angry reply when he sees Connor enter. "How did it go?" Hank asked, brushing his hair back.  "From my analysis of her, she had no downloadable data of interest that pertains to the case." 

Todd eyes bulged out of his sockets, "What did you do to Evie!"  hE RUSHED to Connor, his fists by his side. 

Connor eyed with cool disinterest, the only sign of emotion was the slight furrow of his brow.  "Your andorid is fine, she is in sleep mode. You might want to refrain from  damaging her inner machinery. She is unable to process THE thiruim as well especially since you used sub standard parts."

Todd looks confused, then snarls furiously, "What the hell! What did you assholes do to her?!! If you don't get out of my house.." 

"Yeah, yeah..We will be leaving now."  Hank mutters, 

Hank and Connor left the residence, walking down the woodens steps. Before them, their car awaited, seemingly odd looking in the old cobble streets. “Did everything go down alright?” He asks gruffly, pulling his coat tighter around his body as rain droplets strike him with their bitter chill. “yes, my analysis of her yielded some promising results." The last update took place at the victorian city  which is where Anastasia was saying a few days before her dissapearance.

They both entered their car and waited a seco


End file.
